Don't Say No
by Lily-nee
Summary: TRADUCTION Narcissa hait l'homme qui a rendu sa vie invivable. Et plus que tout, elle hait ceux qui l'ont poussé à l'épouser. OS


**Titre :** Ne dis pas non  
**Auteur : **Eratosthenese  
**Traducteur :** Lily Petite Etoile  
**Base :** Harry Potter  
**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie  
**Rating :** M  
**Résumé : **Narcissa hait l'homme qui a rendu sa vie invivable. Et plus que tout, elle hait ceux qui l'ont poussé à l'épouser.  
**Disclamer :** L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Eratosthenese.

* * *

"Tu _dois_ sortir pour le voir. Il refuse de partir." 

"Je n'irai pas."

Narcissa Black était une femme têtue. Admirablement têtue. Elle venait d'une fière famille de sang-pur et Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se donner à un homme juste parce qu'il avait du pouvoir.

"Il a menacé d'utiliser le chantage."

"Nous avons déjà tout perdu, Andromeda!" Narcissa se retourna violemment pour faire face à sa sœur. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Toutes les deux. "Que peut-il nous prendre de plus? Et tu as peur – "

Andromeda leva les yeux.

"_Tu_ as peur qu'il prenne _plus_ de nous! Je préfère ne pas me _souvenir_ des dix derniers mois." Narcissa s'effondra dans le fauteuil rouge devant le feu.

"Il peut éloigner le Ministère de Père et Bellatrix."

Narcissa leva ses yeux froids bouffis par ses pleurs.

"Je ne suis pas présentable," dit-elle simplement.

"Il ne s'en inquiètera pas, Narcissa. Il t'_aime_."

"S'il m'aimait il me laisserait tranquille. S'il m'aimait, je n'aurais pas à passer chaque moment où je suis avec lui à craindre qu'il me tourne autour et me frappe parce que je ne le laisserai pas – " Elle fit une pause, luttant avec les mots. "Parce que je ne le _laisserai_ pas me _toucher_!"

"Penses à Bellatrix. Pense à _Père_, Narcissa. Ne représentent-ils _rien_ pour toi?"

"Qu'en est-il de moi?" Narcissa se leva, renversant presque le fauteuil dans le feu derrière elle. "Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas de _mon_ bonheur? Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas du fait qu'il me battra!"

"Il ne partira pas. Au moins, _parles_ lui."

"Et quoi? Gâcher un autre jour de ma vie avec cet individu _misérable_?"

"Narcissa…"

Elle examina Andromeda. Narcissa savait que Bellatrix et son père avaient grandement besoin de s'échapper du Ministère, et l'homme avait des relations avec le Ministre de la Magie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait se forcer à l'aimer. Pas même à le regarder après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Son sourire suffisant quand il a placé sa main sur son sexe. Ses yeux scintillant d'une lueur infernale quand il a touché ses seins, les serrant douloureusement. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces nuits comme un cauchemar poursuivant un rêveur.

Et là, se tenait Andromeda, sa propre sœur, demandant à Narcissa de passer outre sa vie pour Bellatrix et Père parce qu'ils avaient enfreint la loi.

Damnés soient-ils.

Elle le hait

Mais les yeux d'Andromeda ont fait bouger ses pieds à contre-cœur vers la porte derrière laquelle le bâtard était, l'attendant. Comment pouvait-il vouloir la voir après ce qu'il lui avait fait? Comment pouvait-il la regarder sans penser à lui comme un pêcheur?

Sa main tremblante de posa sur la poignée de la porte quand elle se retourna vers Andromeda pour se rassurer, ne trouvant que son dos tourné vers elle.

Traîtresse.

Narcissa sentit monter en elle la haine pour sa sœur.

Pour Lucius.

Pour son père et Bellatrix, pour les avoir tous embarqués dans ce désastre.

Damnés soient-ils.

Et elle était là, payant pour les idiots.

Avec un profond soupir, la lourde porte en acajou s'ouvrit doucement et Narcissa fit un pas à l'intérieur, la tête haute et fière.

Elle était une Black, et il n'était rien de plus qu'un Malfoy.

Ses yeux froids le transpercèrent avec un regard fixe renversant, mais il ne recula ni ne bougea. Ses cheveux blancs étaient retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval avec un ruban noir et il baissa le nez vers elle, comme s'il voulais la dévorer.

"Mr Malfoy," dit-elle, avec une expression sur son visage, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment répugnant sous son nez.

"Asseyez-vous, Narcissa," dit-il.

Comme elle pouvait le détester.

"Je suis très bien là, merci."

"Comme vous voulez."

Il y eu une pause avant que Narcissa ne prenne un siège, en se sentant idiote. "Que voulez-vous, Mr Malfoy?"

"Je pense que vous savez _exactement _ce que je veux, Narcissa." Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent, fort, confiant, souriant avec son stupide sourire plus suffisant que jamais. "Je peux éloigner le Ministère de votre père et votre sœur. Tout ce que je demande…" Il fit une pause pour l'effet.

Elle leva ses yeux de ses mains vers lui.

"C'est vous."

Elle humecta ses lèvres sèches nerveusement. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle aurait souhaité lui dire.

_Comment oses-tu me montrer à nouveau ton visage?_

_Je te hais plus que mon père ne hait le Ministère._

_Un Détraqueur ne peut pas m'apporter autant de douleur que tu l'as fait._

Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui arracher ses stupides yeux gris.

Mais à la place, elle baissa et hocha la tête, des larmes coulant vers le bas de son visage.

Lucius Malfoy s'agenouilla et ouvrit une petite boîte de velours noir qui contenait un anneau en diamant, le plus gros qu'elle avait jamais vu.

"Narcissa Black, voulez-vous m'épouser?"

* * *

Voilà, un One-Shot un peut plus long que Le Piano. Je n'aime pas trop les Malfoy mais parfois, j'aime à penser que Narcissa a été en quelque sorte obligée d'épouser Lucius… 

Bref… J'espère que ça vous a plu!

D'autres One-Shot d'Eratosthenese n'attendent que ma traduction, donc vous aurez de nouveau de mes nouvelles…

A Bientôt!

Lily


End file.
